


Summoning

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Profound100 Challenge, spn 13x23 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: This didn’t look like their usual summoning circle.





	Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's Profound100 challenge on the [Profound Bond Network](https://profoundbond.net/) to the prompt "candles."

Flickering light filled the room as Castiel marked out the circle. The summoning bowl sat surrounded by a ring of various candles. This didn’t look like their usual summoning circle. Anything they could change that might buy a fraction of a second of disorientation, they had, so long as it would still work.

A flick of the lighter, a puff of smoke, and there he was, looking confused, betrayed, enraged. Distracted.

Castiel knocked over a candle with his foot, setting the ring of holy oil alight. Grief lanced through him, but he tamped that down and steeled himself.

“Hello, Dean.”


End file.
